The present disclosure relates generally to improving a website. The present disclosure more specifically relates to improving a web page associated with a node in a traffic pattern through nodes in a website by increasing the probability that a visitor to a node in the traffic pattern progresses to a subsequent node in the traffic pattern, preferably toward a conversion event.
A traffic pattern associated with a website includes nodes. Each node is associated with a web page, and a visitor to a web page associated with one node may navigate to another node in the traffic pattern by interacting with interactive elements on the web page. The interactive elements may be, for example, buttons or forms, which the user interacts with by taking some action, such as clicking on the button with a mouse cursor or entering text into the form. Interacting with such elements may result in a conversion, meaning that the user reaches a goal node of the traffic pattern, such as completing a purchase or signing up for a mailing list. The user also may interact with elements that take the user away from the goals of the web page, such as by navigating to another web page outside of the desired traffic pattern or flow by clicking on an advertisement or other link.